


X

by LovetoRead20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetoRead20/pseuds/LovetoRead20
Summary: New Person Info





	X

Hello all! Sorry this isn't an actual story, but I just wanted to say a few things. I've read a lot of stuff on this site, and a lot of it is absolutely amazing! I figured I would give this whole writing thing a try. I can't promise that I'll update regularly, or even finish a story, because my mind goes a million miles an hour and I can't stay focused on one thing for very long. I hope to come back to any unfinished works I have and finish them, but no guarantees. 

I also don't mind people helping me with my writing, but I won't stand for people who will bash on my writing for the hell of it. I love appreciative comments, and will try my best to respond to as many as I can.

With that being said, I hope others enjoy what I write and possibly inspire some other people to give writing a try!


End file.
